


More Beer, More Porn, More Lube

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio and Nyx give each other a hand. Sequel toTask at Hand.





	More Beer, More Porn, More Lube

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: The porno that Gladio and Nyx watch was staged and no one was harmed or had anything done to them against their will during the making of it, nor do the characters in the story or myself condone any real life activity done in a nonconsensual manner.

A couple of weeks had transpired since Gladio and Nyx’s last hang out session. It was another Friday and the duo were again seated upon the couch in Nyx’s apartment, TV flickering in the background.

They simultaneously exchanged glances and laughed.

“I know you’re thinking it too. It’s all over that fucking face of yours,” Gladio said between chuckles.

Nyx grinned. “Yeah, I won’t deny it dude.”

“Did ya pick out some… _choice selections_?”

“ _As a matter of fact_ …,” Nyx answered beguilingly, “I’ll be right back.” He rose from his seat and almost flew off to retrieve the two videos that he had chosen for the ‘next time’, in the event that there would be one. He was ecstatic that the opportunity had presented itself again. He jogged back into the living room and handed Gladio the boxes, cheeks slightly tinged with pink. Gladio took them with an excited smirk.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this again.”

“No pressure man.”

“Nah, I’m pretty excited about it. It’s been on my mind ever since the last time.” Gladio looked up at Nyx. His amber eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. “Yanno?”

Nyx grinned cockily. “I won’t lie, I’ve been feeling the same.”

“Nice.” Gladio eyed one of the video boxes. “Ha, what is _this_? Two guys abduct a dude and have their way with him?? You’re into that?”

“I don’t mind watching staged accounts of it, but it’s not something that has come up in convo on any of my dates. I’m afraid of scaring them off,” Nyx replied.

“Well if you could hold a relationship for longer than a damned week maybe you’d get somewhere.”

Nyx playfully snatched the video out of Gladio’s hand. “It’s decided then. We’ll check out this one.”

“I haven’t even looked at the – “

Nyx snatched the other one. “Nope. You had your chance.” Nyx slid the disc into the player and turned to Gladio. “If you don’t like this one we can switch it out.”

Gladio grabbed his beer and drained it. “Alright. Let’s _do_ it.”

The ambiguity of Gladio’s tone gave Nyx a slight pause, but he turned back to the disc player and pressed play before jogging into the kitchen to grab them both fresh beers. He returned with them and a bottle of lube and sank back down into the couch.

Nyx set the beers and lube down on the coffee table. “If we’re not careful this is gonna turn into a habit.”

“That’s fine by me,” Gladio replied. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to.” He gazed at Nyx, his eyes revealing something new and unspoken.

They both returned their attention back to the television just as the first scene was beginning to open. It showed a beefy looking man donning a skin-tight shirt and jeans sauntering along the roadway at night. Suddenly, a white van screeched to a halt next to him and an equally beefy guy with an equally tight outfit nearly combat rolled out of the back, grabbed him by the shoulders, and yanked him inside. It was evident that this was all done for show. The first guy was practically grinning as he was pushed into the vehicle. Gladio couldn’t help but to chuckle at this.

“Do you think that was supposed to be his boyfriend? Or just some random dude? The guy seemed so willing to be taken.” He asked Nyx as the doors slammed shut and the van sped off.

Nyx laughed. “Yeah, he does, and to me that makes it fun to watch. The writeup on the box says it’s random dudes who kidnap him but you’d never know that by the way the guy loves it.”

“Yeah for real,” Gladio agreed. “I’ll admit I’d never thought to watch this genre of porn before, but so far so good.”

Nyx paused for a moment, a small blush warming his cheeks. “Not everyone’s thing but I’m okay with it if it’s just playing around.”

“Understandable.”

They turned back to the tv. The camera showed the guy inside the cavity of the van, fake struggling while the other guy held him down and tied his ankles and wrists with rope. He gave his ass, chest, and crotch a few rough grabs before gripping the guy’s black T-shirt and dramatically ripping it open, exposing his muscular chest and abdomen.

“Damn,” Gladio said under his breath.

“Yeah that dude is hot as hell. I also have another video of his. It’s not the same type – he actually is the instigator in it. Picks some guy up from a bar and fucks him outside by the back door. They end up being watched by a group of patrons.”

“Shit. I don’t blame them! I would watch the fuck outta that.”

Nyx laughed. “Alright, I’ll put it on the list. I mean ...the to-be list.” He smirked. “Might as well have a list, right?”

Gladio gazed at him and grinned sultrily. “Might as well.”

A shout from the tv distracted them. “Oh, here’s the part where they park and the driver joins the action and helps pull the dude’s pants down while he pretends to not like it.” Nyx chuckled. “This part is pretty hot. I wish …” he trailed off.

Gladio looked over at him. “You wish… what? That…. Someone would do that to you? Or vise versa?”

Nyx took a swig of his beer, hoping it would give him instant courage. “Yeah I guess. I wish someone would do that to me.”

“Nyx, you are one dirty fucker, you know that?”

Nyx looked down and laughed. “Yeah, but unfortunately it seems that the rest of the world in general, isn’t.”

“Well, I’m glad you feel that you can tell me your nasty little secrets,” Gladio replied with a wink. He turned back to the tv. “Too bad I don’t have a van,” he muttered under his breath.

It had been said too low for Nyx to fully make out, but he got the gist of it. “What? Okay and you’re calling _me_ dirty? Fuck!” A laugh followed by a pause, followed then by an correspondingly murmured statement: “You can rent them for two-hundred gil an hour.”

Gladio laughed heartily. “I like you dude, you’re a shit ton of fun. I’m really glad we’re friends.”

“Me too, man, me too. Oh! Okay so look, they lube him up and yup, here we are, the first guy gained entry. But look at the dude’s face – he’s loving it! He does such a crap job of hiding it.”

Gladio wasn’t sure if he was more aroused by the video or by Nyx and his little fantasy at this point. Either way, he was hardening and felt it was about time to progress with their plan.

“So uh, do you mind if I go ahead and…” he motioned to his crotch.

Nyx looked down and saw the substantial bulge. “Oh, no man, go for it! Here.” He handed Gladio the bottle of lube. “I’ll be following suit in a minute.”

“Sweet.” A pause. “Yanno, Nyx, I have an idea and feel free to tell me to shut the fuck up if you don’t like it but…. you wanna hear it?”

The look on Gladio’s face confirmed Nyx’s immediate suspicions that this new topic wasn’t going to be innocent. “Only if I get something good outta it.”

Gladio grinned. “Call me confident, but I can wholeheartedly guarantee that.”

Nyx gazed at him, cocky smile and raised eyebrow fully in session.

“Okay,” Gladio began. “How about instead of us jerking ourselves off, we jerk _each other_ off?” A blush materialized upon his cheeks but his eyes continued to regard Nyx unwaveringly. The room was silent aside from the distant fucking noises sounding from the forgotten video that played on in in the background.

Nyx looked down and smiled. Gladio thought his face looked utterly gorgeous at that moment, and it was then realized he wanted to do more than just jerk him off, but this would be a good start so he kept the remainder of his thoughts to himself.

Nyx’s head snapped up. “Yeah, fuck it! Let’s do it! I mean who am I kidding? We were making sneaky eyes at each other the last time, there’s definitely some chemistry going on. I’m feeling it big time right now too.”

Gladio breathed out a silent sigh of relief. “Me too. I like you, Nyx.” He brushed his hand along Nyx’s jean-clad thigh, gauging his readiness. The muscle beneath the surface twitched ever so slightly at the contact but otherwise gave no sign of uncertainty.

Nyx relaxed and opened his legs slightly. “I like you too. I mean, we work pretty damned well as friends so why not … as friend’s with benefits, too?” He grinned. “I’m down for this.”

Gladio let his hand slowly move upward until it arrived at the junction of Nyx’s thigh and crotch. He let it linger a bit before stroking the outer edge of Nyx’s cockhead with his fingertips. Nyx shuddered and emitted a shaky breath.

“Yah, you seem ready,” Gladio teased, his eyes gleaming with lust. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to please this man who sat beside him. His best friend. He wondered if Nyx felt the same level of enthusiasm. He didn’t have to ponder the notion for long because Nyx snaked his hand over to his crotch and began caressing his cock over his pants.

Nyx briefly shut his eyes and inhaled sharply. He then opened them and turned to Gladio. “I was afraid to admit it at first, but this very thing we’re doing? Yeah. I have been hardcore fantasizing and masturbating to it ever since that one night a couple of weeks ago.”

Gladio snickered. “You’re not the only one.”

They exchanged grins and carried on with their mutual petting. Nyx grasped Gladio’s zipper, pulled it down and inserted two fingers into the fly, feeling his way along the large cock that lie within. “Damn. I caught a couple of glances of you that night and fuck… I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you ever since,” Nyx almost whispered.

“You can have me aaall night,” Gladio purred. “Hold on, lemme get more access here.” He undid the button on Nyx’s pants, unzipped the zipper, and opened the fly completely. Nyx was wearing black undershorts and Gladio slipped his fingers into the hole and ran them along the length of Nyx’s cock. “Yeah, you’re pretty big yourself. You’re going to be a lot of fun to get off.”

Nyx pulsed in arousal and pointed at his pants. “Should we….?”

“Yeah,” Gladio responded, sitting up and pulling his pants and underwear down and sat back down. Nyx did the same. They took a moment to gawk at each other, still in shock over the fact that this was actually happening. Nyx leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of lube.

“Alright. Here we go, you ready?”

“Ready as ever.”

“Let’s fucking do this.”

He poured some lube into his palm and handed Gladio the bottle. Once Gladio had poured some into his own hand and set the bottle back down on the table and leaned back, Nyx skooched over and brought his hand over and used it to engulf Gladio’s cock in a warm, wet cocoon.

“Mmm gods,” Gladio hummed. “I’m _so_ fucking ready for you.” He brought his hand over and grasped Nyx’s cock in similar fashion.

“Ohhh _fuck_.”

“You like that?”

Nyx’s blue eyes shined mischievously. “Hell’s _yes_ , you?”

“It’s as hot as I imagined, and then some.” Gladio pumped his hand up and down harder. Nyx shuddered and moaned, the stimulation causing his own strokes to slow.

“C’mon, you gotta keep up now,” Gladio razzed.

“It’s hard when you’re 3 minutes away from blast off,” Nyx retorted with a shaky laugh. He did as requested, though, and increased his pace. Gladio shut his eyes, leaned his head back into the couch, and groaned heartily. When he sat back up, his lips smacked right into Nyx’s. He was caught off guard for only a moment before leaning into the kiss, jerking Nyx off harder and moaning into his mouth as the favor was returned.

The only time their lips unlocked was when Nyx climaxed. He shoved his head into the crook of Gladio’s neck and vocalized freely as he quaked and shivered through his orgasm. Gladio, already at the edge of his limit, gripped the cushion of the couch tightly as he rode out his own climax in equally loud fashion, trying to point himself so his profuse ejaculations didn’t make too much of a mess.

Nyx fell back against the couch, panting. “Holy shit, that was fucking hot dude…”

Gladio was also out of breath as he looked up and nodded in agreement. “Fuck yes.”

The sounds from the porn video trailed back into their auditory focus. “Shit, we barely watched the video while we did it,” Nyx admitted with a laugh.

“Ah fuck it,” Gladio replied sultrily and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
